The Turnabout
by HLJCKnight
Summary: Everybody in the precinct accuses Shawn of trying to delay the finding of a killer. This is the last straw for Shawn and causes him to leave Santa Barbra. Five years later Shawn meets the gang again except this time he isn't just Shawn Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

"OK, THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS STATION," Shawn outburst shocked everyone, "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HELP. You want your killer, here he is." Shawn throws the folder down on the ground next to Lassiter's leg.

"This is the last case I will ever help you with. Don't count on me coming back." With that Shawn turns and walks out the door. No one in the room would think that it was the last time the would see their psychic until years later.

30 minutes ago

Shawn had just cracked the case and figure out who killed Officer Doughty. He immediately takes out his phone and calls Gus.

"What do you want Shawn. I'm in a very important meeting right now," Gus whispered to Shawn.

"I know who killed Officer Doughty! I finally solved it! I'm going to the station right now. I'll meet you there," Before Gus could reply Shawn hung up on him and left to go to the SBPD unknowing that he was not going to get the welcome he hoped he would get.

At the Station

Shawn had arrived before Gus and was down the hallway towards the Chief office. Today Shawn had decided the Officer Dought deserved respect so he decided to not goof off on this one. Shawn sees Juliet and saw bags under her eyes. Seeing how she need someone to lift her spirits ups he bounds up to her.

"Hey, Jules! You look down. You know what would lift yo..." He never got to finish his sentence. Juliet cut him off.

"Shawn I don't have time for your jokes right now. Can't you see how dire this situation is right now! A policeman just died! I don't have time for you right now. Come back later OK!" Juliet hastily said.

"Whoa that some hostility right there. You're sounding like Las…" Shawn was hurt. He couldn't believe that Juliet thought that all he was doing was getting in the way of the Job. Especially when he was her boyfriend. He tried to shake it off.

"Spencer! You heard her. Get out of here and let the cops do the job." Lassiter said. Shawn looked around and saw that officers around them were agreeing with him. He couldn't believe it. After all, he has done for the department this was what they thought of him. The Chief came out of her office wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Mr. Spencer, how come I'm not surprised that you are keeping my officers from their work. Please leave right now Mr. Spencer." Chief Vick said irritatedly. Why is everybody ganging up on me? All I'm trying do is help.

"You heard her Spencer. Leave and stop being a nuisance Spencer." Lassiter said while giving Shawn a shove towards the door. Gus had just arrived to see Lassiter shove Shawn and hear his outburst.

"OK, THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS STATION," Shawn outburst shocked everyone. Juliet, Lassiter and the chief all stared at Shawn unable to speak. The Chief saw Shawn's hazel eyes turn dark and sharp.

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HELP. You want your killer, here he is." Shawn throws the folder down on the ground next to Lassiter's leg.

"Now Shawn.." Juliet tried to calm him down.

"No!" Shawn turned to Juliet fuming, "Don't you dare Shawn me. I'm your boyfriend. All I was trying to do was lift your spirits up and what do I get? You shoved me off like everyone else. Of all people I thought would believe me it was you, Detective O'Hara. I guess I was wrong." Juliet cringed when he used her last name. She can hear the hurt in his voice knowing full well that she was the cause of it. She couldn't believe that she waved off Shawn believing that all he would do was get in the way. He was her boyfriend for goodness sake. Shawn could see that she was close to crying and felt guilty for causing her grief, but he was too angry to care. Lassiter stepped up to defend his partner.

"Hey, you have n…" Shawn attention turned to Lassiter.

"And you. You always downgrade my work saying that I'm a joke. Yet when it comes down to solving cases, I'm the one that always help you solve that cases. You're jealous of the fact that I'm able to solve cases faster than you ever could," Lassiter could barely contain himself when Shawn turns his attention to Chief Vick.

"And you Chief. I've always stood by you and here you are kicking me out of the station when I'm trying to tell you who your killer is." Gus had just seen everything unfold and tried to calm Shawn down, but before he could get to him, he hears him speak up again.

"This is the last case I will ever help you with. Don't count on me coming back." With that Shawn turns and walks out the door hops on his motorcycle and goes off.

Gus turns around and looks at everybody with fury in his eyes and says, "You guys should be ashamed of yourself." He turns and leaves following Shawn. No one moves a muscle shocked at his outburst and even more shocked by the fact that they hurt the psychic that way. Buzz pick up the file and looked at it. He looked up at Lassiter and confirmed that indeed Shawn has caught the killer. No one in the room would think that it was the last time the would see their psychic until years later.

* * *

I've just started writing this fanfic and was wondering if you think I should continue it. Suggestion on where the story would go are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I so sorry. I've just started school and I'm very busy with hw and studying. I just wrote up this chapter and have yet to edit this. There may be some grammatical mistakes and such, but I hope you have a great time reading.

* * *

Shawn POV

I was fuming when I got out of the station. I hopped on my bike and decided to get for a ride to clear my head, leaving Gus behind. I couldn't believe that the station would turn on me like that. After all the case that I've solved for the station this is what I get in return. I've beginning to believe that they don't trust me … they really don't trust me. All they think is that I'm a joke. Even Juliet, my GIRLFRIEND won't believe me. We're dating and she doesn't even step in to defend me. If this situation were backwards, I would've defended her in moments noticed. (Shawn arrives and stops right in front of the Beach. He gets off his motorcycle and look at the beach with a far away look.) This is how important I am to her. This is what I'm worth in this city. Maybe I should leave. Gus and my dad would probably be the only one to miss me. Maybe even the only one to see that I'm even gone. Lassie would probably through a part in the station free of charge. Juliet… well she would be sad for a while, but would probably move one just like she always does when it comes to me.

Shawn had a determined look on his face; he had made up his mind. He was going to close down Psych and leave Santa Barbara. However, instead of leaving everything to his dad and Gus like the last time he did, he would, for once, be responsible and tell them what he had planed.

Gus POV

I was running Shawn and once I got outside I could see that Shawn has already mounted his bike and was leaving. I could completely understand why Shawn would act like this. It was unfair that the station did that to him. I could understand maybe some of them would act like that since they hated that fact that Shawn would always disrupt the peace, but that didn't give them the permission to treat him like that. I just hope that Shawn would cool down and let this go. However, I have a feeling in my gut that this wasn't going to end the way I would hope it to. I just wish that by the end of this I would still have a friend to go to.

Juliet POV

Me and Lassiter were going over to Joseph Kings house to arrest him. Like always Shawn had find the perpetrator. I thought back to when Shawn was at the station. I've never seen him get that angry before. I could see that dejected look on his face when everyone agreed with Lassiter, even more so when I told him to get out. I couldn't believe that I would snap at him like that. Sure I was tired and all, but I have no right to have lost my temper with him especially when all he was trying to do was cheer me up. I just hope that our relationship isn't over. Maybe I'll buy him a pineapple that always cheers him up. I could think about Shawn now, I have a murder to catch. I'll worry about Shawn later.

Lassiter POV

I'm driving to Joseph Kings' house and my mind wonders back to the station where Spencer had lost his temper with everyone. Yea I've seen Spencer lose his head with the Yin and Yang case; however, this was much worst. Shawn was outraged… no that can't even begin to describe it. I've never seen Spencer lose it like that. He even called out the Chief. Maybe I shouldn't have said that Spencer was nuisance. Well what can I do now. I have a criminal to catch. Maybe I'll go buy a pineapple of Spencer as an apol… I'll just put it on top of his desk. He doesn't need to know who gave it to him yet.

Chief POV

Right after Shawn left the station, I returned to my office in a trance state. I couldn't believe that I didn't put my belief in Shawn. I was the one who put him on the case in the first place. I've known Shawn for so long, ever since he was young. Henry often brought him to the station to sit around while he finished up his work. I've always seen the longing look on his face, wanting to leave the station and do something else. He was always so kind and trustworthy. That kid could keep a secret when you ask him too. He never disappointed me when I assigned him a case. He has a 100% rate for goodness sake. How could I have not believed in him. *sigh* I just hope that Shawn will return to the station so I can apologize.

Present time

Shawn had just arrived to his dad's house. A couple minutes ago he called up Gus and told him to meet him at his dad's house. Shawn walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. He could here his dad in the distance telling him to wait up before getting to the door.

"Shawn?! What are you doing here?" Henry said flabbergasted. It's been awhile since his son has been to his house. Usually the only time Shawn had contacted him was when he needed help on a case.

"Hi, dad, may I come in? I have a couple of things I would like to tell you and Gus once he gets here. It's very important." Henry nodded his head noticing how serious Shawn was acting. Henry moved aside and let his son inside. Shawn had just sat down on the couch when they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Shawn stood up and went to open the door.

"Hey, Gus. You're finally here." Shawn open the door so that Gus could step in. Gus and Henry turned to face Shawn to see why he had called an emergency meeting.

"Alright guys here's the thing. I know that this is kind of abrupt and I just want you to know is that I trust you guys. I trust that you guys won't say a thing unless I let you to." Gus and Henry could tell that Shawn was going to open a can of worms but decided to not say anything, " I have decided that Santa Barbara is a place that I have long overdue my welcome. I have decided to leave and discover a place where I fit in where they appreciate what I do for them

* * *

What do you think? I might go back and edit this later I'm not sure yet. I might just go on from here and see how things go instead. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions about how you want this story to go then please comment. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of these character except the ones I got from the random name generator. I'm not even sure if I even own them. So third Chapter is up. I know the plots moving pretty slow but bare with me. Happy reading! :)

* * *

Five years later

Washington D.C

"Yo Spence, there's a case for us. Captain said to come to his office for the debrief." Calum said heading over to the meeting.

"Alright, just let me finish over here first," Shawn quickly filed his paperwork and gathered his thing before heading over to the office. In there was four other detectives that work with Shawn: Natasha Rhodes, Calum Rowe, Jack Torres, and Jade Maxwell. The captain - Terence Hoffman. - began talking once Shawn walked in.

"Andres Aguilar, Hispanic male in his early thirties. He is a serial killer suspected of killing at least 15 people and assaulting 23. He is suspected to have settled in Santa Barbara for a little while and the department has requested us for assistance. You guys will be leaving in about three hours so pack your bags. Any question?" the captain said looking around.

"Wait…" Everybody turned to look at Shawn, "Did I hear the correctly? You want me… us to go to Santa Barbara to assist them?" Shawn looked at his captain incredulously. Everyone knew that Shawn and Santa Barbara was not on good terms at all.

The captain sighed, "I'm sorry Shawn. I know that the station has offended you." Shawn scoffed at the word. The captain ignored it, continuing to speak, "but you have to put aside you difference for now. This guy has murdered too many people for me not to send my best men down. It would only be for a few weeks."

Shawn was going to interject but the captain raised his hand to stop him. "Enough, it is your duty to protect the citizen and you have no choice but to follow the orders I give you." He turned to everyone, "Go home, pack, rest, tell your family about the news, your plane leaves in an hour." The Captain ended the meeting and the group left. Shawn was salty. He didn't want to go back to Santa Barbara at all. He knew that it was his duty to keep Andres Aguilar from harming anybody else, but it was hard for him to put aside everything that happened that year. He sighed and resigned to his fate.

"It's alright Shawn. It shouldn't be so bad." Natasha said while rubbing Shawn's back.

"Yea," Jade said agreeing with Natasha, "What's the worst that could happen. It's not like they are going to hurt you or anything"

"Maybe not physically. But they could mentally," Shawn murmured looking on the ground. Jack went over to Shawn's right side and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Look, man. If they dare to hurt you or anything, remember who you have with you now. Us. We'll stand up for you. No worries. Remember that you outrank all of them. Even the highest rank, the chief, has to listen to you over." Everybody nodded their heads agree with Jack. Jack was just like Shawn. He loved to joke and play around; however, when a friend was in need he would always be there for them. Shawn was glad to have such good friends that would back him up when he needed them to.

"Alright, go home and tell your family that you will be traveling for business and I'll meet you at the airport at 20:30 our flight leaves at 21:45," Shawn informed the group. Then nodded and went their separate ways.

Shawn arrived at his house in recorded time. He really wanted to get his mind off of what was happening. He inserted his key and opened his door.

"Daddy!" a tiny girl screamed as she ran into Shawn's arm.

"Hey, baby." Shawn said ruffling her hair, "Where's your mom?" Ashley pointed towards the kitchen. Shawn set his 2 year old baby girl down and started his way to the kitchen when another kid rammed right into him. It was his five yo

"Daddy! Guess what I did today." Shawn kneeled down to give his son a hug.

"What did you do today Randy?" He stood up and began to, again, make his way to the kitchen. His son was trailing behind him when he said, "I finished building airplane that you got me Daddy. It's so biggggg" His son said illustrating with his arm how big it was. Shawn chuckled and patted his son.

"Wow you finished building it already! I just got you it." Randy smiled widely and told Shawn, " I weally good at fuilding things Daddy. When I grow up I'm wonging to fuild things."

Shawn smiled, "That great son!"

He reached the kitchen and turned to his son.

"Randy go to your room and play. I have something I need to tell your mom." The little boy nodded and went off to his room to play with his newly built airplane. Shawn went behind his wife's back and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, baby," Shawn said while his wife leaned back into him.

"Hey Shawn," Victoria said as she continued to cook.

"You need some help around here?" Shawn as he started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm… No, don't need help around here. You're distracting me more like it." Shawn continued to kiss his wife.

"Shawn ugh..," his wife said in a warning tone… well as best warning tone she can do in her situation. Shawn laughed softly before kissing her one last time.

"Go gather the kids it's almost time for dinner." She said continue to cook.

Shawn sighed before telling his wife that he needed to tell her something. He took her hand and sat her down before telling her about the current situation. He knew his wife didn't like it when he had to travel, but it was his duty and she knew that she was signing up for it when she married him.

After telling her the details she nodded and smiled sadly at him. "Alright, you can at least eat dinner with the children and I before you leave right? Shawn nodded before standing up to gather his children over to the table to eat.

After dinner was finished, he grabbed his travel bag. He always had a bag packed just in case there was an emergency.

When he returned, he saw his wife standing at the door with his two kids. Both were crying so he knew that she told the kids that Daddy had to leave for awhile. They didn't want him to leave so they told him just that.

"D-D-Daddy c-c-could you n-n-n-not w-weave." His boy managed to say. His girl ran up to him hugging his leg.

"Y-Y-Yea d-d-daddy. I-I don't w-w-w-want y-y-you to w-w-weave." His daughter said sniffling. He grabbed both his daughter and son up.

"Hey look guys. I'm not going to just disappear and never come back. Just wait I'll be home before you know it. I'll even bring new toys back so that you guys can play with it. "

"W-weally?" His son said looking at him. Shawn nodded.

"Really."

"Will d-d- daddy weally get h-h-h-home before I wnow i-it?" Just like his son his daughter looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Of course, I will." Shawn looked at the two of them, "Now your responsibility is to look after mommy for Daddy Ok?" They both nodded as they continued crying. Shawn picked up his kid and stood up to meet his wife in a kiss.

"Now you look her Shawn, alright. I swear if you don't come home in one peace or… or… don't come home at … all" Her voice broke, "then I swear I'm going down there myself to beat you up. You got it Shawn Spencer."

Shawn smiled at it wife, "Loud and clear." he whispered, "I could never leave you alone by yourself, honey. Just being separated from you is hard." Shawn put his forehead on hers, "I'll miss you a lot baby. I promise to call home once a get off the plane and when I free. OK?" She nodded. Shawn walked up to the door and put both of his kids down who were clinging onto him.

"Take care Shawn. We'll be waiting for you like always."

"I'll see you later honey" Shawn hated saying goodbyes and she knew it.

"See you." Shawn grabbed his pack and left. He could hear his children crying in the background, but knew that he will be back for them.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. The more reviews there are the more motivation I will have to keep writing. Suggestions are greatly recommended. If you have ideas on how you want this story to turn out please pm me and I'll see if I could accommodate you. Hope you had a good time reading this! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

At the Airport

Shawn had just met up with his team and now they were walking towards the jet provided by the department.

"Yo, Shawn. Ready to go yet?" Jack said bounding up the stairs of the terminal as everyone else followed him.

"It's not like I can turn back now," Natasha looked worriedly at Shawn.

"You're going to be OK, right? I mean if you think that it's going to be too much to work with them, then you can always sit out,"

Jack put his arm around her, "Natasha, don't be a worry-rat. It's Shawn that we're talking about." She slapped his arm.

"Shawn is human too you know. It's not like he doesn't have feelings. Plus I bet his family would rather have him stay here."

"His family understands that he has his priorities as a police officer… ok well yes he has priorities as a dad too but…" Everyone looked at him to see what he has to say next. He looked around for help and the rest of the smiled.

"You have nothing," Calum pointed out. Jack shrugged.

"At least I had some input. You guys said nothing."

Calum turned to Shawn and looked at him as if he was trying to figure out what to tell him. After awhile of awkwardly staring Calum spoke up.

"Shawn… I understand that… you are in a very tight spot... There's plenty you could do… like...you know what. I have nothing." The crew chuckled.

"It's all right guys. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I just hope that we can get through this case swiftly so that we don't have to stay for too long," Shawn sighed, "Lets hope that I don't see Jules." On technicality, Shawn never broke up with her and neither did she. They never spoke again after the last case since Shawn just won't pick up his phone. Shawn didn't know how she would act, how anyone in the department would act if they found out that in five years, Shawn got married and had two kids, a 2 and 3 year old.

"Oh yea. I completely forgot about her. Technically you never broke up with her," Calum said, "Good luck on that Shawn. Lets just hope that she moved on from you."

"She would. I don't think that there would be any who would believe that their boyfriend would come back looking for them after five years," Jade said. She looked at her clock for a brief moment and saw that it was almost time to board.

Jade spoke up, "Guys, it's time for us to go." She looked over to Shawn and nodded and smiled at him.

"We've been through worst Shawn. You can go through this." Shawn sighed and smiled back at her. "Alright crew, let's roll." They picked up their bags and boarded the plane.

8 hours later

Getting off the jet, they were immediately greeted by a rookie from SBPD. Escorting them to there vehicle, Shawn stopped and looked back. Jack put his hand on Shawn's shoulder and said, "there's no turning back now." Shawn sighed and nodded before getting into the car along with the rest of his team.

During the journey Shawn couldn't stay still. He wasn't sure what he would do or say when facing his old employer and the people that betrayed him. He wasn't even sure if they would even want to see him. He knew that his dad has said plenty of times that they regret not trusting him, but Shawn couldn't bring himself to believe it. All too soon the car pulled up to the department and everybody got out. Like before, Shawn paused and looked at the department, memories hitting him like rocks. Shawn took a deep breath before saying "Let's go, it now or never."

Walking through the department Shawn could see that not many things changed. As he approached the doors of the Chief's office, he could see a familiar face through the window. Jack and Calum walked ahead of him and open the double doors. Everyone in the room turned around and was shocked at who they saw.

"Hi, I'm Agent Spencer from the FBI and I'm here to assist you on the Aguilar's case." Shawn knew that introduction was just a waste of time.

"Sh-Sh-Shawn?!" Shawn turned to see who spoke and was face to face with the person that he least wanted to see, Jules. Seeing the situation Shawn was in, Jade interjected.

"Hi I'm Agent Jade Maxwell and these are my associate Natasha Rhodes, Calum Rowe, and Jack Torres." First snapping out of their daze was the chief.

Standing up, she extended her hand out, "Good morning Agents, I hope that you had a comfortable trip to Santa Barbara. I've already had my detectives set up a debrief and it will be down by office."

"Alright" Calum said, "We had a long trip so we would like to have time to set in. In about an hour we will be back with our equipment. How does that sound?" The Chief agreed with them.

"That sound perfect, we'll see you in an hour…" the Chief paused and look at Shawn, "Shaw… Agent Spencer, it's good to see you again." Chief stopped unsure of what to say next. Shawn saw that the conversation, if it could be called a conversation, ended so he turned to leave. However, again he was stopped by a small voice and a hand on his arm.

"Sh… Shawn!" Juliet said. She paused before saying, "could we talk for a minute?"

"What's left to talk about." Shawn voice was unusually sharp and cold which shocked him. Juliet flinched but stood her ground.

"You left without telling anyone Shawn. Isn't that enough for you to stay and talk?"

"And you betrayed my trust Detective O'hara. Isn't that enough for you to leave me alone." Again his voice was harsh.

"Please Shawn. Please stay." Seeing Juliet in that state caused him to waver. Shawn turned to his team and told them to leave without him first and he will meet them at the hotel.

Shawn turned and waited for Juliet to speak.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the super late update! I've been swamped with school work.

* * *

"Shawn…" Juliet reached out to take ahold of his hand, but he retracted it. Juliet seeing this, folded her hands together. "I understand what I did five years ago was a horrible thing. I know that I was your girlfriend back then and should've defended you rather than shoving you to the side. I know you were really hurt back then and it hurts to know that I was part of harming you, but with all of this, how could you just take off and leave like that without a warning, a call of even a goodbye." Towards the end of her sentence, her voice got softer and softer and she looked down. Unsure of what to do, Shawn looked at Juliet and said in a whisper, "I have to go regroup with my team. Goodbye detective O'hara." Shawn left and walked out of the station.

"Oh Shit!", was the first thought Shawn had when he was outside, "I forgot to call my wife like I was suppose to." Shawn quickly got out his phone and dialed his wife's number.

"Hey babe. I know that I was suppose to call you right after the plane landed but I forgot," Shawn said with an apologetic voice.

"It's alright. I figured that you were busy so you forgot. How's it going over there? How does it feel to be back in your hometown?" Victoria asked. Shawn sighed and on the other line, his wife heard. "What's wrong honey?" Truth to be told, Shawn hasn't told his wife about Juliet yet. He's only informed her that he had a bad "breakup" when he was chasing after her. She knew that it was a sore subject for him so never pursued his past.

"Honey… it nothing. I'll deal with it." Shawn said. On the other end, Victoria didn't like the fact that her husband was hiding something from her.

"Baby, I'm your wife. I know when your "nothing" is something so spill. What happened today?" Shawn paused contemplating whether or not he should tell his wife. "Babe, stop thinking whether or not you should tell me. You are going to tell me what happened before I go over there and find out myself." Shawn chuckled. Even when they were separated thousands of miles, his wife could still figure out what he was thinking. "What's so funny?" his wife said. Shawn could just image her pouting right now.

"Nothing babe. I was just thinking about how you could read me so well. Even when we're thousands of miles away from each other you still know what I'm thinking." Shawn knew that his wife was smiling now.

"Of course, I'm your wife after all. No matter where you are, I still know what you are and what you are thinking. So you can't escape mister." Shawn chuckled at her comment and how true it was.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out or anything alright honey. I don't want you to be scared that anything would happen here." Shawn said with a voice that said that it was serious. Victoria heard this and took and deep breath to prepare for what she was going to hear.

"I promise Shawn."

"Ok so do you remember that before I met you I was dating someone and that someone crushed my heart."

"Yes I remember" She replied.

"So that person's name is Juliet and she's actually a detective…" Shawn wasn't too sure if he wanted to continue so he stopped talking hoping that she would catch on to what he was trying to tell her.

"Ok… and? Why are we talking about her.." Victoria had a slight idea of what he was trying to tell her, but she wanted to make sure she was right… and also to torture Shawn knowing that he would think that she was mad at him for accepting the case.

"Well… You know she a detective and I'm an Agent and that case I'm here for… here in my hometown…" Shawn was desperately hoping that she caught on so he didn't have to tell her flat out that she was here with him working on the same case he was working on.

Victoria smiled and had to bite her tongue from laughing, "No, I don't know Shawn. What are you trying to get at?"

Shawn began to ramble seeing that he was in a tight spot. "You know… she's a detective and the case I'm working with her … not that I want to. She here … and I don't want you to worry… be … because you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't dare to think of cheating on you… "

Victoria couldn't hold in her laugh any more.

"Wait… Why are you laughing." Shawn said confused at the turn of events.

"Oh, honey. I know that you won't cheat on me. Is that what you were worried about. Me being jealous of her. If anything she should be jealous of me. I'm that one that got you not here." she managed to say through her laugh.

"Well… you know… it kind of funny actually… She doesn't actually know that I'm married… or have a family..." That's when Victoria stopped laughing.

"You didn't tell her?" Victoria's dangerously said, "Why wouldn't you?" She was furious at her husband. She could only think of one reason why he wouldn't.

"Do you still love her?" whispered Victoria.

"What! No!" Shawn immediately said, "You're the only one I love baby. Why would I ever love someone else when I have the perfect wife at home taking care of my wonderful kids. Baby don't ever think that you would or could get replace… cause you can't." Victoria was quickly reassured by Shawn.

"Alright Shawn. I believe you hon. Don't worry. Just make sure you quickly finish your case. I have to go feed our kids now. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you later."

"K" With that Shawn end the call and got into his car to go meet up with his team at the hotel; however, he had to make one quick stop.

* * *

As always, please review and suggestions are always great! :)


End file.
